Falling
by BecauseI'mageek
Summary: Leia didn't know it was happening. Neither did Han. So falling is a surprise. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Without even turning, Leia knows he is there. She can picture him standing in the doorway, slightly leaning to the left, as clear as if she was looking right at him. And of course, he'd be smirking, or at the least looking pleased with himself in some manner.

He always is.

He speaks to her as though he could get away with anything, which technically, he can't. But Leia doesn't reprimand him, she never does. It's for Luke's sake, honest.

The way he saunters about also gives away signs that he believes he's the most important man in every room.

Leia rolls her eyes. She's surprised he hasn't collapsed under the weight of his massive ego yet. It must be getting pretty heavy.

And now, he's convinced himself she loves him. As if, Leia scoffs. Of course she doesn't; that's an absurd suggestion. How could someone respectable like her, love, or even fancy, a scoundrel like him.

But part of her looks away when he accuses her of loving him, a part of her that hasn't yet denied this accusation. Right now, Leia hates this part of her, but she feels it growing and taking over her rational senses.

Leia frowns. She's meant to be strong and independent, sensible and calm. Yet she finds herself falling in love with a runaway smuggler?

No! Leia shakes her head. She's not falling in love. She refuses to even entertain that slight possibility. It's such a small one anyway, it is hardly worth thinking about. She has more important things on her mind, like trying to stay alive. Leia doesn't need distractions.

And that's exactly what Solo is. A distraction. Nothing more.

Leia manages to convince herself of this, because how could she be in love with someone as self adoring as Solo, until the asteroid field. Then, of course, she's convinced he's plain crazy. And crazy is even worse than self obsessed.

She falls into his arms, in the least romantic sense. In fact, there's nothing romantic about it at all, and she knows that, and hopes Solo knows that. With him, she's never sure.

He snaps at her when she complains, and calls her one of his many annoying nicknames for her. She hates it, but, she supposes, it would feel weird without it. She finds it a bit sweet, if she's honest.

Leia shakes herself, and pulls herself together. It's not sweet, it's incredibly irritating.

And then, when she's fixing something, he kisses her. He's her scoundrel, and she loves him.

Not that she will let on that fact though.

Han becomes increasingly awkward around her after they kiss. And yes, Leia thinks, he's Han now, not Solo.

Han's awkwardness makes Leia laugh. He was so adamant that she felt something for him, and now that he's knows it, even if she hasn't said anything, he's clueless as to what to do.

Does this mean he feels the same? Leia hopes so. After all, he kissed _her._

Leia bites her lip when Han says he's going outside. She volunteers to join him instantly, without the thought even registering in her brain. It seems the obvious and logical thing to do, so she does it.

Humans want to protect things they care about. And this is how Leia is protecting Han.

She doesn't tell him this, as she knows he'd scoff, and tell his "sweetheart" that he can look after himself. Leia wouldn't believe him.

It's one of the reasons she's falling. Falling hard, and she doesn't know when she's gonna land. But the fall makes her stomach spin, and makes her feel alive.

And something tells her he's falling too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again, it's been a while ( sorry) but here's the second part! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot!

Han knows that Leia knows he's there. It's in the way her shoulders tense, she's anxious, he can tell. Is it a good anxious? Because she wants to impress him? Somehow Han doubts this. The anxiety is probably because she knows he's going to annoy her.

Which of course, he will do his utmost to do.

As he walks forward, his feet making a louder noise than he thinks the should be able to make as they hit the cold hard floor, Leia crouches down further, talking faster to the man next to her. Han feels a little disappointed. She's trying to ignore him.

He smirks. She wouldn't want to ignore him if she felt nothing for him would she? Hating him is better than being indifferent to him. Many girls have hated him before, or pretended to. But they came round in the end.

A niggling doubt in the back of Han's mind reminds him that Leia isn't like the other girls, and she won't be easily fooled. Yes, he thinks. She isn't like the other girls. That's precisely why he feels the way he does.

Han blinks to himself. No, he wasn't thinking that. All he feels for Leia is a challenge to try and persuade her he's not what she thinks. That he's something better. Something she could like.

Argh, dammit, he does care. He cares so much it scares him.

He hasn't know her for long, but it's long enough.

'Hey, princess.' He says. He knows her so well, he can imagine the look on her face as she straightens up, preparing herself to deal with him. It's the same look she gave him the first time he called her that, and the second and the third.

She turns around, and he smiles when he's right. Her features are fixed in a perfect painting of pissed-offness.

He talks to her in the corridor, and accuses her of loving him. Beneath his confident exterior, a knife twists inside him every time she denies it, and he can't see her face to check for truth, as she turns away.

His heart beats so fast he thinks it might grow wings and fly away when she falls onto him. Crap, Han thinks. Act cool, Solo.

But when he snaps at her, he's surprised when she recoils, hurt. Does he mean anything to her? Han can hardly tell. Her behaviour swings from extremes, making it impossible for Han to read her.

Han's up for a challenge though. Especially when it's about love.

Even if he still denies that it's about love.

But he's proved wrong when he finds himself kissing her. He's kissed other girls, but it's nothing like kissing Leia. This is a whole new level. Of... Well, everything really.

He doesn't know how to act after that. So he ignores her as best he could, blocking out all her attempts to get his attention.

If only he didn't love her so goddamn much!

And then she says she has to come out with him. That's when he sees it in her eyes.

Her face is turned towards him, anger flaring up. Anger that he thought she'd let him go alone.

No, Han thinks, she won't let me go alone. And I won't let her go alone either. That's what you do for those you love.

He's certain now. He's falling, so very fast, but not like when he crashed the Falcon before. Like falling through clouds. Good type of falling.

Damn, he loves her.


End file.
